Un 10 de Julio
by Nebula Stream
Summary: Parece un día normal, pero para ciertas personas es una fecha muy especial. ShunXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Saint Seiya y sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Alcyone de Tauro le pertenece a Gab Syna me pertenece a mi.**

10 de Julio de 1998

Syna llevaba puesto aquel vestido blanco no tan corto que siempre usaba cuando no vestía su ropa de entrenamiento. Tenía el día libre, así que iba camino a la casa de Libra a felicitar a Shiryu por su reciente compromiso. Hacía unos pocos días que se había enterado por medio de Alcyone, pero entre tantas cosas que tenía pendiente no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo apenas se entero. "El matrimonio" ¿Cómo seria su vida si ella y Shun se llegaran a casar algún día?. ¿Tendrían hijos?, ¿Serian felices? o ¿El hecho de ser caballeros no lo permitiría?

-Lo que un pensamiento puede hacer con mi mente- se dijo a si misma mientras estaba a punto de cruzar la casa de Leo completamente.

-¿De qué hablas?- le detuvo una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Syna giró para darle la cara al sujeto y levanto el brazo derecho como forma de saludo -¡Cuñado!.

Ikki la miro con una expresión un poco menos seria de lo que ella esperaba.

-Lo siento Ikki, pero siempre quise hacer eso- se excuso la joven mientras ponía la mano que tenía levantada en su nuca.

El actual caballero de Leo se acerco a la geminiana y puso una mano en su cabeza para acariciar sus cabellos cafés.

-¿Por qué pides perdón? Después de todo estas con mi hermano, ¿Cierto?.

-Por supuesto. Lo decía porque pensé que no te gustaba esa clase de etiquetas.

Ikki río un poco.

-No me gustan. Aunque contigo haré una excepción- El hombre cambio su semblante de tranquilidad por uno algo atemorizante -siempre y cuando no me llames así en frente de alguien.

Syna no pudo evitar mirar a su "cuñado" con un poco de temor y con una sonrisa algo torcida.

Luego empezó a reír demasiado.

-Jamás pensé que ibas a usar eso conmigo. Sabes que no funciona- dijo posando su mano izquierda en el hombro de Ikki, mientras con la derecha se secaba unas lagrimas que habían salido de sus ojos por reír.

Eso le hizo recordar la primera vez que trató de intimidar a Syna por una broma que ella y Seiya le habían hecho sin culpa -iba dirigida hacia Hyoga- Seiya huyó de el a la primera mirada, mientras que ella solo río. Al principio le dio un poco de rabia que la joven estuviera riendo después de lo que había hecho, pero se tranquilizó bastante cuando dejo de hacerlo, le pidió disculpas y le explicó que la broma no era para él. Syna era una buena persona, sonriente, enérgica y cuando era el momento una mujer madura y derecha. No se podía enojar con ella por un pequeño error de cálculo al arrojar bombas de agua, en especial cuando Seiya era el que las había arrojado; ella solo fue la de la idea -Por cierto, ¿A dónde te diriges?- preguntó Ikki pensando que era raro que Syna estuviera por ahí cuando su hermano no se encontraba en su templo, incluso pensó que el había bajado a buscarla.

-A la casa de Libra. Hace unos días que me enteré del compromiso de Shiryu, y hasta hoy pude sacar tiempo para ir a felicitarlo.

Ikki se sorprendió de lo que había dicho la joven y sus ojos se abrieron lo mas que podían del asombro. ¿Habría olvidado que día era ese? Aunque podría ser que él también lo hubiera olvidado.

-Y por casualidad ¿No te has visto con Shun?- preguntó el peliazul.

-No. En estos días no he podido ir a verlo, pero hasta donde sé, él tampoco ha ido a buscarme.- respondió Syna con algo de tristeza en la mirada.

-¿De ninguna manera se ha tratado de comunicar contigo?

La joven negó con la cabeza.

Eso hizo que la idea de que Shun lo había olvidado fuera un poco mas probable. Y si era así, no podía creer que él, que no tenia casi nada que ver ahí, si lo recordara.

¿No se suponía que el amor lograba que hicieras hasta lo imposible? ¿Como es que no podía con hacerte recordar algo especial? Aunque, él no sabía mucho de eso, hacía muchos años que Esmeralda, el único amor que había tenido en su vida había muerto, y hasta el momento nadie había logrado tocar su corazón como ella lo logró.

-Ahora que iba a pasar por ahí pensaba verlo. ¿Se encuentra en su templo?- preguntó Syna haciendo que Ikki saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Lo lamento, pero hoy salió muy temprano de allí. Al principio pensé que iría contigo, pero por lo que me dices y por lo que veo creo que no.- El sabia que a la chica le dolía en cierta forma lo que le estaba diciendo, pero nunca sería capaz de mentir a alguien tan especial como lo era Syna.

Ella que hace parte de la felicidad de su hermano. Desde el día que empezaron su relación se noto el drástico cambio que tuvo Shun, sus ojos brillaban mas, su sonrisa era mas grande y su risa mas contagiosa; todo eso porque sabia que tenía a la mujer que quería a su lado, y por eso Ikki no podía estar mas agradecido con Syna, porque lo mas importante para él era su hermano menor, y la felicidad de este era su felicidad, la cual era inmensa gracias a ella.

-Bueno "cuñado", mejor sigo antes que se me haga tarde- dijo Syna para despedirse del moreno mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Nunca me llames así en frente de alguien- le volvió a advertir.

Syna se giró y le sonrió -¿Ni siquiera en frente de tu hermano?.

-Ni siquiera en frente de él.

-De acuerdo- respondió Syna dándole la cara a la puerta de nuevo. Antes de irse no pudo evitar decir -Si llegas a saber en donde esta Shun, por favor, házmelo saber.

-Sí- respondió Ikki. Y sin más, Syna salió del templo de Leo y siguió su camino a la casa de Libra.

Al cruzar la casa de Virgo se dio cuenta que lo que decía Ikki era verdad, Shun no estaba ahí. Hacía varios días que no se veían, y por alguna razón ese día quería verlo muchísimo mas que en los anteriores, ¿Estaría olvidando algo? Su mente se había vuelto un caos entre tantas cosas que hacer que incluso últimamente estaba perdiendo demasiado la noción del tiempo.

Al llegar a la casa de Libra se encontró con Shiryu.

-Shiryu. ¡Felicitaciones por tu compromiso!

Este al ver que Syna estaba ahí, la miro como Ikki lo había hecho en la casa de Leo, con los ojos bien abiertos de lo sorprendido que estaba.

-Gracias Syna- le respondía Shiryu mientras tranquilizaba su expresión -¿Qué haces aquí?.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Debería estar haciendo otra cosa en estos momentos?- preguntó mirando algo confundida a su amigo.

Los ojos de Shiryu se volvieron a abrir, ¿Se le había olvidado que día era?.

-Bueno, ya hice lo que venia a hacer, así que nos vemos después- decía Syna mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-¿Vas a ir a ver a Shun?

La joven no sabia porque todos le estaban preguntando sobre Shun.

-No, voy a mi templo. Iría a verlo, pero no está en la casa de Virgo y no sé donde está.

-_"Shun, ¿En dónde te habrás metido un día como hoy?"_ Veo. Bueno, gracias por haber venido hasta aquí para felicitarme, Syna.

-No hay de que. Nos vemos.- se despidió la chica saliendo de la casa de Libra en rumbo a su templo.

Al llegar a la casa de Virgo se detuvo, lo busco en todas partes pero Shun no había regresado.

Syna no sabia que estaba pasando, ¿Por qué en los últimos días no se frecuentaban como solían hacerlo? Aunque han sido casi 8 años los que han estado juntos y eso no se puede comparar a unos pocos días que no lograron verse. Eran 8 años que se cumplirian...

-_"Exactamente hoy"_- pensó. Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y se arrodillo para comenzar a maldecirse -¿Como olvide algo tan importante?- se susurro entre dientes.

Por eso Ikki y Shiryu le preguntaron por Shun y se sorprendieron al ver que no estaba con él, o que incluso no se habían visto en todo lo que iba del día, ese día en el que cumplían 8 años desde que habían empezado su relación. Por eso su necesidad de verlo era mas grande de lo que suele serlo.

-Aunque...- dijo mientras volvía a levantarse -...si no me ha buscado, significa que el también lo olvido.

Retomo su camino a la casa de Géminis, pero ahora, su expresión era una de rabia y tristeza juntas; rabia por haber olvidado lo importante que era ese día, y tristeza porque Shun parecía haberlo olvidado también.

En todo su camino no se topo con nadie, así que al no haber hecho alguna pausa llego mas rápido a su templo.

Solo, el lugar estaba vacío, Shun no la estaba esperando ahí como lo había pensado por un momento, tal vez sí lo había olvidado.

Se recostó un rato en su cama, quería dormir un poco pero no logró conciliar el sueño, necesitaba hablar con alguien de lo que sentía, ¿Y quién mejor que Alcyone para hacerlo? Ya habría vuelto de su entrenamiento, así que no lo pensó dos veces y emprendió el corto camino que la llevaba a la casa de Tauro.

Al encontrarse frente a esta, entro.

-¡Alcyone! Syna-san quiere hablar contigo- decía la recién llegada mientras entraba al cuarto de su amiga.

-¿A qué se debe que estés hablando en tercera persona?- preguntó la amazona de Tauro mientras se reincorporaba en su cama e invitaba a Syna a sentarse en la punta de esta.

-La verdad, no lo sé. Fue lo primero que salió de mi boca.

Alcyone suspiro.

-Si yo soy la seria ¿Tu no lo eres?

-Así parece. Pero por algo tu y yo nos entendemos bastante bien- dijo Syna provocándole una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Por cierto, ¿Que haces aquí?- y ahí venia la pregunta del millón -¿No se supone que deberías estar con...?

Syna termino la pregunta por ella -¿Shun? La verdad es que no lo sé.

-¿Que hiciste?- Alcyone la miraba acusatoriamente.

-¿Por qué siempre soy la culpable?- se defendió Syna.

-¿Crees qué si algo pasara le echaría la culpa a Shun?

-Pues él es el hombre.

-Syna- le reprocho.

-Bueno, no es momento de que estemos bromeando.

Después de eso, todo fue silencio. Syna miraba el piso con tristeza, cosa que por supuesto no había pasado desapercibida por Alcyone.

-Dime, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Es porque no estas con Shun en estos momentos?

Syna asintió.

-La verdad es que al principio había olvidado que día era, pero cuando lo recordé, me puse a pensar que tal vez a él le hubiera sucedido lo mismo ya que no me ha buscado; ni siquiera se encuentra en la casa de Virgo, Ikki me dijo que bajó temprano, y hasta el momento no ha regresado, aparte de que no sé en donde puede estar.

-Mira, vamos al pueblo. Te invito un helado- dijo la amazona de Tauro al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y salía de su cuarto.

-¿Un helado?- dijo Syna siguiéndola.

-Para que refresques tu mente. Ademas, tengo ganas de comer uno- y sin más, salieron de la casa de Tauro para ir por un helado.

**Se que no he escrito fics sobre cosas que hayan pasado en esos 8 años de relacion que han tenido Syna y Shun, pero la inspiracion para escribir este fic me llego gracias al fic de Gaby M A llamado "Mi Señora". Un dia publicare sucesos de esta pareja que hayan ocurrido en esos 8 años.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saint Seiya y sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Alcyone de Tauro le pertenece a Gab Syna me pertenece.**

Alcyone hizo que se quedaran en la heladería, según ella "porque es la forma mas cómoda de disfrutar un helado". Syna pensaba todo lo contrario, ella habría preferido comérselo de regreso al santuario. Hablaron, bromearon y molestaron en las dos horas que estuvieron ahí; habrían estado menos tiempo, pero Alcyone le decía que no había prisa, así que no tuvo otra opción que permanecer ahí.

Regresaron al santuario y en la puerta de la casa de Aries se encontraron con Hyoga, el cual parecía esperando a alguien, pero cuando las vio llegar trató de irse.

-¿Acaso te damos miedo?- le preguntó Syna logrando que se detuviera en seco antes de que entrara en la primera casa.

-Para nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- respondió Hyoga dándole la cara a ambas jóvenes con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro.

-No sé. Tal vez porque apenas nos viste trataste de irte- le reprocho a su amigo.

-¿Enserio? Ni siquiera me di cuenta que estaban por aquí- Hyoga seguía con la misma sonrisa, una mano en la nuca y miraba hacia todas partes excepto hacia donde estaban ellas, se le notaba algo nervioso.

Syna lo miro acusatoriamente, sabia que el ruso no actuaba así sin razón alguna-¿Qué sucede Hyoga?

-¿Qué? No sucede nada _"Vamos Hyoga, algo se te tiene que ocurrir"_- Cada vez se le notaba mas nervioso -_"¡Bingo!"_- pensó al mismo tiempo que relajaba su expresión y sonreía sinceramente -Por cierto Syna, ¿Por qué no estas con Shun? Pensé que estaban juntos ya que él no se encuentra en el santuario.

Estaba anocheciendo y Shun aun no llegaba al santuario.

-_"¿Enserio lo habrás olvidado?"_- pensó. Si fuera así no tendría derecho de reclamarle, al principio ella lo había olvidado también, y eso de reclamar no era su estilo -Yo...- Syna miraba hacia el piso.

-Hyoga, ¿No tienes algo que hacer?- Alcyone se había posado atrás de Syna y la tomó por los hombros. Aprovechando que esta no la vería, le guiño el ojo al rubio indicándole que era su oportunidad para irse.

-¿Eh? Sí, es cierto- reacciono -Nos vemos después- se despidió mientras corría retomando su camino.

-¡Espera, Hyoga!- Syna notó que el ruso estaba huyendo e iba a seguirlo de no ser por Alcyone que la tomo de la muñeca para detenerla.

-Déjalo ir. Por mas que le hubieras insistido no te iba a decir- le dijo la amazona de Tauro para tratar de tranquilizarla -¿Por qué no mejor seguimos?

Syna suspiro -Tienes razón- y así entraron a la casa de Aries.

Llegaron a la casa de Tauro y Alcyone se despidió de Syna.

-Bueno, aquí me quedo yo- dijo deteniéndose en toda la mitad de su templo.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos- respondió la geminiana a punto de salir de Tauro.

-Espera- La detuvo haciendo que Syna se girara.

-Dime.

-Que tengas una buena noche- Alcyone le sonreía desde donde estaba.

Syna respondió a su gesto con otra sonrisa y salió de allí.

-_"Querida Alcyone, ¿Qué habrás querido decir con eso?"_

Trato de solucionar esa pregunta durante todo el corto trayecto, pero no logro llegar a una conclusión. Tan concentrada estaba en encontrar una explicación, que la sorpresa de encontrarse a Shun sentado en la entrada de la casa de Géminis fue muy grande.

-¿Shun?. Pero no se suponía que... Hyoga dijo que tu...- Syna no sabia por donde empezar. Ahí estaba él, sentado en la entrada de su templo; vistiendo una camisa blanca, pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color.

Shun se levanto, se acerco hasta ella y la tomó de la mano.

-Necesito que hablemos- dijo para así empezar a guiarla hacia el otro lado de la casa de Géminis.

Shun hizo que Syna se sentara en las escaleras que llevan hacia la casa de Cáncer para luego sentarse junto a la joven. Ella no sabia que estaba sucediendo, ¿Al fin Shun no lo había olvidado?, o ¿estaría ahí por otra cosa?.

Durante un largo tiempo el silencio reino; él no dejaba de mirar el escalón que estaba bajo sus pies, mientras que ella miraba el ya negro cielo.

-La verdad no sé por donde empezar- Dijo Shun rompiendo el ambiente de silencio.

Para Syna, esas palabras no sonaron muy buenas que digamos; sonó a como alguien empieza a hablar cuando quiere terminar la relación con el otro. Igualmente espero a que siguiera; desde que había empezado su relación con Shun, aprendió que siempre debía esperar a que este terminara de hablar para no mal interpretar nada de lo que dijera ya que a él le gustaba hablar calmada y pausadamente.

-Supongo que pensaste que había olvidado que día era hoy, ¿No?.- le preguntó el peliverde mientras la miraba.

-Algo así. También pensé que te estabas escondiendo de mi- respondió Syna tratando de bromear mientras miraba la casa de Géminis.

Shun río. Acerco su rostro y beso la frente de la joven. Cuando los labios de Shun se separaron de su frente, ella quito su sorprendida vista del frente para fijarla en él. En la mirada de Shun se notaba un cálido brillo.

-Así mis memorias fueran borradas, jamás olvidaría lo importante que es esta fecha para mi.

-Shun.

Tomó con sus manos el rostro de la joven y la beso. Hacía bastante tiempo que no disfrutaba de esos labios y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad, menos en una fecha tan especial.

Syna correspondió el beso al instante. Cuando era besada por Shun sentía que por un momento todos sus problemas desaparecían; nó, el tan solo estar con él la hacia sentir así.

Al romper el beso se miraron un buen tiempo hasta que Shun se levanto y se hizo en frente de ella.

-Bueno, ahora quiero que me acompañes a la casa de Virgo. Allá nos espera una buena cena.

-¿Vas a cocinar?- le preguntó Syna que aun seguía sentada.

-No- respondió Shun inmediatamente -Le gane en una apuesta a Hyoga.

La chica no pudo evitar reír.

-Entonces vamos, no puedo esperar a ver que cocinó- Syna trato de levantarse pero Shun no se lo permitió.

-Antes de que subamos, quiero preguntarte algo- dijo para después arrodillarse en el escalón que estaba frente a ella.

Syna estaba confundida.

-¿No me lo puedes preguntar parado?

Shun río por lo despistada que era su novia.

Tomó ambas manos de esta entre las suyas y empezó a hablar.

-Syna, aquí un 10 de Julio te pedí que salieras conmigo. Hoy, 8 años después en este mismo lugar, te quiero pedir que unamos nuestras vidas, para siempre.

La joven seguía algo confundida; las palabras de Shun eran hermosas, ¿Pero qué quería decir con eso?.

Su duda fue resuelta cuando el peliverde soltó una de sus manos y saco de su bolsillo una pequeña caja, en cuyo interior se encontraba un anillo. Al instante ella cubrió su boca y abrió demasiado sus ojos de lo sorprendida que estaba.

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?.

Lo miro a los ojos con la misma expresión de sorpresa, mientras que él la miraba con amor y serenidad.

Syna no logro que las palabras salieran de su boca, y como había pasado 8 años atrás, ella solo logro asentir con la cabeza.

Shun saco el anillo de la caja y lo puso en el dedo anular de la joven, el dedo de la mano que en todo el momento de la proposición nunca soltó.

La ayudo a levantarse y esta fue directo a parar en sus brazos.

Al romper el abrazo, se tomaron de la mano y empezaron su camino hacia la casa de Virgo.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué querías que Hyoga cocinara para nosotros esta noche?- preguntó Syna.

-Seiya y mi hermano son pésimos en la cocina, y jamás he logrado ganarle una apuesta a Shiryu, así que recordé que Hyoga había hecho un corto curso de cocina para impresionar a una chica y decidí ponerlo a el- le explico.

Eso le provoco algo de gracia a Syna, pero su semblante cambio de un momento a otro.

-Espera, ¿Logro impresionar a esa chica?- su expresión mostraba un poco de preocupación.

-Pues veras…- empezó a decir Shun con una sonrisa algo torcida y la misma expresión de Syna -…olvidé preguntarle como le había salido eso.

Se detuvieron en seco frente a la entrada del templo de Cáncer y se miraron.

-Vayamos a ver como le salió la cosa. Si salió mal, le digo que vaya por algo de comer al pueblo y que mejor haga de camarero para pagar su apuesta.

-¿Cómo te es tan fácil encontrarle solución a todo?- preguntó la joven mientras retomaban su camino.

-No es fácil, hace un buen rato que estaba pensando en eso.

Hablaron y rieron todo el camino; de paso por Leo se encontraron a Ikki y le contaron sobre el reciente compromiso, Syna no lo pudo evitar y lo molesto diciendo que oficialmente serian cuñados, cosa que molesto un poco a Ikki pero mas que eso lo hizo reír para luego felicitarlos.

Syna y Shun tuvieron una buena noche. Disfrutaron de una buena cena que había traído Hyoga del pueblo, y decidieron que al día siguiente harían publico su compromiso frente a sus amigos y compañeros.

Ambos jóvenes si que se amaban, y ese amor los llevara a unir sus vidas por siempre.

**Espero que mi fic haya sido de su agrado, tenia planeado publicarlo el 10 de Julio pero como ven no lo logre. Si tienen algo que decir ya sea una recomendacion o su opinion dejen un Review. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
